menirthfandomcom-20200215-history
Občanská válka
Občanská válka je probíhající ozbrojený konflikt mezi Rebely a Věrnými. Medonské povstání Roku 298 císař Erwin poslal svého bratrance Dariuse, aby dohlédl na zavádění nového systému daní v Medonii. Generál Darius s 30 000 muži vnikl do země a celou ji ovládl. Sám se s tisícem usadil ve Lnu a prohlásil se za nového knížete Medonie, z minulého knížete Ladislava Jensena udělal poradce, naprosto zrušil jeho vladařská práva a nastolil v zemi císařův nový zákon o dani. Dlouhých osm let trvala Dariusova krutovláda. Nechával uvěznit a mučit ty, kteří se odvážili promluvit zle proti jemu nebo císaři, naprosto zostudil Medonské sestry i Medonu samotnou. Kláštery Medony nahradily kostely Říšské církve. Sedlákům vzal půdu a dal ji nižším pánům, kteří přijeli na jeho povstání ze Staré říše. Ladislav ho z celého srdce nenáviděl, stejně jako všichni z Medonie. Kníže Darius svolal slavnostní večeři při příležitosti svátku Medony, ochránkyně slabých. První den oslav veřejně oznámil, že hodlá zakázat bohyni Medonu a všechny nedaeronistické kulty. Jeden rolník z davu na něj hodil shnilé jablko. Darius se usmál a nechal chudáka na místě probodnout, před očima jeho dětí. Ladislav zuřil. Věděl, že je třeba něco udělat. Modlil se ke své bohyni a bylo mu dáno zjevení. „Musíš se vzepřít Ladislave,“ promluvila k němu samotná Medona, „Musíš se stát králem a sjednotit lidské země, musíš svrhnout císaře a musíš vládnout v zemi, musíš nastolit mír. A musíš to všechno udělat brutálním násilím!“ Ladislav šel večer na velikou hostinu. V hlavě mu stále zněl příkaz jeho bohyně. Cestou na hostinu se setkal s Dariusem. „Ladislave, chtěl jsem s tebou mluvit,“ řekl mu chladně, „myslím, že pro celou Medonii bude nejlepší, když už se nebudeš ukazovat u dvora. Jsi symbolem starých nesmyslů a stojíš v cestě pokroku a vůli císaře.“ „To nemyslíte vážně. Lid Medonie potřebuje své zastoupení u dvora, takhle by vládli jen císařští.“ „To je pravda.“ Ladislava obklopili tři Dariusovi muži. Vytasili meče. Ladislav posílen svou bohyní všechny tři muže zabil. Kníže Darius utekl z místnosti. Ladislav se probojoval se svými muži až do jeho ložnice, kde knížeti usekl hlavu. Hlavu nenáviděného tyrana nabodli na kůl před Lenskou tvrz. Ladislav se poté prohlásil za krále a tím začala Občanská válka. Zrada císaře Císař poslal zprávu Zvolenému války Reinsoftovi, ve které mu nařídil, aby shromáždil armádu Mirahu a zaútočil okamžitě na Medonii. Reinsoft odpověděl, že zaútočí bez prodlení. Několik týdnů uplynulo a stále se nic nedělo. Až po pár dnech císařští zvědi zjistili, že Reinsoft skutečně armádu shromáždil, ale na Medonii nezaútočil. Místo toho se k Rebelům přidal. Důstojníky, kteří zradu císaře odmítli, nechal Reinsoft uvěznit a převést do věznice ve Fort Thremar v západním Mirahu. O pár dní později nechal zavraždit přes 200 důstojníků Císařské armády. Tato událost je známá také jako Thremarská jatka. Mirah, společně s Terrowindem i Iglenií se otevřeně přidali k Rebélii. Císař, který měl do té doby Reinsofta za jednoho z nejlepších přátel, byl rozzuřen. Dal příkaz ke shromáždění vlastních sil ve Staré říši a poslal dopis Erikovi, králi Trevalu, aby jeho Synové vlka okamžitě obsadili severní Medonii. Král Erik s odpovědí otálel, ale poté souhlasil. Několik týdnů uplynulo, ale seveřané nezaútočili. Císařští zvědi uvedli informace o připojení Severu k silám Rebelů. Napadením Medonie byla tedy pověřena armáda Meneáru. Kor Jiří ze Suché se ujal vedení. Slíbil, že přinese císaři hlavu Reinsofta, Ladislava i Erika. Současně komandér Arkell, jeden z důstojníků sloužících ve Staré říši, nařídil Versternům z Feldenu, aby podpořili posádku Aldereinu dodáním jídla. Karl Verstern nařízení splnil a do Staré říše o týden později doplulo 300 lodí s obilím. Po distribuci obilí do kasáren se přišlo na to, že některé krabice s obilím jsou otrávené. Tato zrada stála Císařskou armádu přes 200 životů. Karl Verstern byl zatčen. I po dlouhém vyslýchání zapřel, že by měl s tím cokoli společného. Komandér Arkell nechal statkáře mučit a zabít. Smrtí Karla Versterna rozzuřili Věrní Felden, který jako odpověď okamžitě přerušil podporu Císařství a připojil se k Rebelům. Na místo zesnulého bratra nastoupil Viktor Verstern. Spory s elfy Požár v Aldereinu Mezitím v Aldereinu lord Vellis, vyslanec ze Sol´Erunis, požadoval okamžitě dokončení splátky, která se už několik měsíců odkládala. Císař Erwin povstal ze trůnu a otevřeně elfům odmítl vydat cokoli, dokud nebude Rebélie zničena. Lord Vellis to přijal jako urážku na cti Senátu a rozzlobeně odešel. O několik dní později vypuknul Aldereinský požár. Soud a verdikt Požár v Aldereinu byl pro Císařství nečekaná rána. Císaře Erwina už desítky let neviděli tak rozzuřeného. Na radu svých Zvolených se ale císař rozhodl dát vysokým elfům ještě šanci. Napsal Senátu v Sol´Erunis dopis, že zve zástupce vysokých elfů k soudu, kde se budou hájit za zločiny proti lidským zemím. Soudcem bude sám císař Erwin. Ovšem posel, který dopis do Vel´Medonu dovezl, se vrátil bez odpovědi. Den soudu nastal a vysocí elfové nevyslali svého zástupce. A tak sotva soud začal, tak také skončil Erwinovým verdiktem. Já, Erwin z rodu Kersting, první svého jména, Dareonem zvolený císař, král Staré říše, pán Aldereinu, Zvolený lidstva, Vydávám tento verdikt Na vědomí všem příslušníkům elfské rasy Žádné bytosti, byť jen s kapkou elfské krve v žilách, není nadále dovoleno pobývat v Císařských zemích. Od této chvíle do rozbřesku sedmého dne nechť opustí Menirth a už se nikdy nevrátí. Na vědomí celému Císařství Vyzývám všechny národy lidí, ale také trpaslíky, hobity, krolly a ostatní rasy, které v této zemi mírumilovně žijí, aby pomohly ve vykonání spravedlnosti. Aby všechny elfy, kteří do sedmi dnů Císařství neopustili, vyprovodili. Pokud odmítnou odejít, musí zemřít. Jakákoli tolerance jejich sídlení zde je nepřípustná. Dále prohlašuji jakýkoli obchod s elfskou zemí Vel´Medonem za přísně zakázaný. Jakýkoli člověk, který by se nadále stýkal s elfy, je od dnešního dne považován za vlastizrádce. Masakr ve svatyni Gaeleath Liaren Zpráva o Erwinově verdiktu se rychle se rozšířila do všech koutů Menirthu. Lidé ze Staré říše jí přijali s nadšením, že mají záminku zbavit se těch, kteří jim léta brání těžit dřevo a pouští dobytek na svobodu. Navíc je požár v samém srdci jejich země hluboce zasáhl. V ostatních královstvích však rozsudek přešel bez povšimnutí, protože tamější nevěděli o elfech, které by mohli vyhánět. Jedinou výjimkou byli lidé z Černého lesa. Ti totiž měli k elfům vztah kladný. Učení druidů Červeného dubu dokonce lesní elfy Arannisu vychvalovalo, nechápali císařovo rozhodnutí. V době, kdy byl verdikt vydán, obývalo Starou říši jen několik desítek elfů, kteří chránili posvátné svatyně, které před tisíci lety opustili Lidé lesa. V těchto svatyních na okraji civilizace si žili pokorně v harmonii s přírodou, lidí si nevšímali, jen konali podle druidských tradic. O Erwinově verdiktu neměli ani ponětí. Když přišel rozbřesk sedmého dne, vtrhli lidé do jejich hájů s pochodněmi a sekyrami. Elfové se o své životy nebáli. Jen o stromy a zvířata měli obavy. Prosili rozzuřené davy, aby les nechali být, ale ti je neposlouchali a zničili vše, co bylo po staletí chráněno. Jen několik druidů opustilo své svatyně, většina z nich zůstala a položila život. Největší z elfských svatyní se jmenovala Gaeleath Liaren. V této svatyni na severozápadě Staré říše žilo přes 100 elfů. Když druidi ze svatyně pocítili, že přichází lidé s úmyslem svatyni znesvětit, ukryli svatyni mocnými kouzly. Les nepustil sedláky dál. Ti se obrátili na pomoc k Aldereinu. Mnoho z císařových mužů se nabídlo, že tuto záležitost vyřídí, ale Erwin je utišil a pravil, že i on musí splnit své povinnosti k vlasti. Sám se do Gaeleath Liaren vydal s 30 elitními jezdci ze své vlastní stráže. Bez obtíží prolomil obranná kouzla, projel až ke svatyni a vyzval nejvyššího druida, aby přece jen odvedl své lidi zpět za Bílé moře. Nejvyšší druid Erwina upozornil, že nemá žádné právo nad tímto posvátným místem. Erwin jen pokrčil rameny a odhodil elfa na stranu. Poté nařídil svým mužům, aby každého elfa na místě popravili. Dobytí přístavu Hlezínka Dobývaní přístavního města Hlezínka v severní Medonii začalo v polovině července roku 306. Císařská armáda, vedená komandéry Chopartem a Lisfrankem, o síle 8 000 mužů zaútočili na město ze severu. K jejich překvapení se město bez protestů odevzdalo, k žádnému boji nedošlo. Bitva o Len Dobývání města Len, hlavního města Medonie, bylo dokončeno za pomocí několika oddílů Miražské armády, o které všichni mysleli, že přijede medonským na pomoc. Samozvaný král Ladislav I při této bitvě zemřel. Reinsoft Stion, velitel Miražských sil, tím ušetřil Císařské armádě mnoho práce. Touto bitvou bylo ukončeno Medonské povstání, ale Občanská válka probíhá nadále. Category:Politika